Happy Ever After
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Four years have passed after Atem's departure. It's Christmas. Jounouchi hasn't heard of Mai since the Orichalcos incident. All his friends have found a match for their life but he still remembers a certain blonde and feels his loneliness all the more. What happens that specific Christmas Eve though? Please review (Rated just to be safe)


Four years. It has been four years already. Jounouchi still couldn't believe it… He was now an adult. He was twenty years old and soon he would become twenty-one, however those memories were still in his mind, never leaving him…even his dreams… Right now he was walking in the snowy town of Domino. It was Christmas Eve and every single part of the town was decorated for the celebrations. Jounouchi was walking wearing his jacket and with his hands in his pockets. The cold was bitter even if the sun was shining behind the thin clouds. It was snowing softly and the snowflakes were melting softly upon his shoulders… However Jounouchi wasn't feeling the cold. He was feeling strangely calm that day but he had found himself thinking of the past again. Their story was indeed unbelievable. They had saved the world countless times…his best pal had an ancient spirit inside him for years… The Other Yugi…the Spirit of the Pharaoh…Pharaoh Atem…

"A lot happened huh?" he thought

He walked in Domino's Park and stopped at a small bridge over a small puddle. He leaned against the parapet of that bridge and looked away leaving air waving his blonde hair.

Indeed a lot had happened… Atem defeated his worst enemy and found his memory…saved the world and then left for the Afterlife…leaving everyone else behind… It was tough period soon after, even if the small gang had returned to their usual routines… Jounouchi deep down his heart knew…he knew how much it hurt Yugi being alone but he was a tough little guy and he got over it. And indeed many things happened. Anzu went to New York soon after and she was now a student in Julliard, getting quite big grades. That girl certainly had future! Yugi and Anzu had started dating some time after. Anzu had a crush on Yugi and since Yugi was crazy for her since forever, they started dating. Anzu was really hurt of Atem's departure but like all of them she got over it and moved on with her life. Now she was e-mailing Yugi almost every day from Julliard. She was coming to Domino for Christmas any moment now…

Hiroto Honda was also in career right now. He had opened a motorcycle shop and he was doing pretty well. Also he was dating Shizuka. They had started dating some months ago. Well…that was a bit frustrating for Jounouchi but in the end he accepted it. At least now he got rid of the second "fiancée". Ryuji Otogi left Shizuka alone and recently he got an e-mail from him that he was in China and he was having a good time with Vivian Wong…

Then it was Richboy, Kaiba and his brother. Soon after they had returned from Egypt he had started plans for making something like an Academy for Duelists. The plans were finished and now the Duel Academy was working and it had many students who were planning to become the next King of Games… Jounouchi smiled a small smile. King of Games…as if they could reach his pal!

Yugi Muto was still King of Games. They dueled many times and he was still the same guy! He had grown a little taller and he had been exercising a lot. He looked all the more like Atem… Atem… Jounouchi remembered all those times Atem had been there, to cheer him up and how many things he taught him… Yugi was now strong and determined… He sure had changed thanks to the Pharaoh.

And finally it was himself. He had sure gone a long way since the first time he held the deck in his hand… His father died half year after Atem's departure by cirrhosis of liver. Surprisingly Jounouchi was really sad of his loss. Even if he always knew this would happen. His old man was most times drunk than sober. He never was there for him and he was actually embarrassing Jounouchi with his actions…but still…he was his father…and now Jounouchi was left alone… His mother rarely ever talked to him and only by the phone. Thank goodness he had Shizuka. It was hard for him to finish school. He needed to have part time jobs in order to pay for the house and his food. Thankfully his friends supported him but Jounouchi was proud. He wouldn't allow someone else to feed and dress him… But in the end…he made it…

* * *

Right now he had grown. He was taller and better built. His honey eyes had a more mature sparkle in them. However he was still himself. The passionate Jounouchi Katsuya everyone knew. He and Yugi had become the best duelists in the world. Even if Jounouchi never defeated Kaiba (which pissed him off every time) he was one of the top duelists in the world…

A soft yet cold breeze blew again, however Jounouchi didn't move an inch. He was in deep thought. That was he. The one moment he was childish like a ten-year-old child and the other he would get lost in his thoughts… And right now his mind was driving back to the past… All of his friends had found someone to love and someone that loved them back… However he was still alone… He remembered those gem-like violet eyes and that rich, blonde hair like golden waves… He remembered those curves on that desirable body…those big and strong breasts and those legs… That look that made him forget his world…that voice that was always making him feel flatters in his heart and shivers on his body…he remembered that strong perfume that reached his nostrils… He remembered that woman with capital "w"…the only woman that ever caused such feelings to him…the only woman he knew, he would never forget…

"Mai…" he thought

He felt his eyes burning from tears he was always holding back.

"Mai…why did you leave us…? Without even saying goodbye…?"

He hadn't seen her for ages…since that duel they had together… That duel where the Orichalchos was controlling her mind…that duel where she wanted to destroy him…that duel where her beautiful eyes were looking at him with hatred… That duel where she defeated him… He then remembered their embrace… It was the last time they touched each other…and the first time she had embraced him with so much emotion. Her beautiful eyes were crying as she was begging him to stay with her… It was when she had held him close to her heart for the first time…and the last time he ever saw her face before pushing her away from the Seal…and losing consciousness… And he never saw her…ever again…

He sighed deeply. Four years…he hadn't seen her for four endless years…

"I'd give anythin' to hear a word from ya Mai…" he thought

His cell phone's ringing drew him out of his thoughts. He saw Yugi's number

"Yo, Yugi" he answered the phone trying to sound cheerful, to conceal his melancholic mood

"Hey, Jounouchi" he heard Yugi's reply on the line, "How are you?"

"I'm fine…" Jounouchi mumbled in reply absentmindedly

"Good. I am calling you to tell you that Anzu arrived in Domino! I just drove her home."

"Oh. Dat's great Yug… I hope she had a nice trip…" Jounouchi mumbled

"She said she did! Also I remind you our gathering in Game Shop tonight! You know…for celebrating Christmas…"

"I know, Yug. I don't forget. I'll be there…"

"Jounouchi…?" Yugi's voice sounded worried, "Are you okay?"

Jounouchi mentally slapped himself. Of course he would realize it

"Yeah, Yug. I'm fine. Just a bit tired that's all. I'll be there don't worry…"

"Okay…"

And Jounouchi hung the phone up… He looked up at the snowy sky…

"I'm fine Yug…" he thought…

However the breeze took that thought away…softly like a feather…away…to where probably it would reach her…

* * *

"Honda! Shizuka! Welcome!" Yugi said smiling to the two people that had knocked the door

Honda and Shizuka entered the Game Shop were all the friends had gathered. There was Anzu, wearing a tight black skirt and a strapless, blue top. Yugi was dressed in leather as always. Rebecca was also there. She looked like a young lady now and recently she had started dating Mokuba… Honda looked around

"Where's Jounouchi?"

"Oh his way I think" Yugi said

Jounouchi was indeed on his way… He was walking fast in the snow so he would get warmer… People were passing by him… The atmosphere was making him feel his loneliness even more… Oh, how much he wished to be with her right now…! The atmosphere around, even the house he was heading to was making him feel jealous. All of his friends had managed to settle down…find love and re-make their lives. Only he was stuck in an old romance that never started in first place.

"Get a grip Katsuya! She's a woman…eight years older than ya for cryin' out loud! What would a woman like her want from a boy like ya?" he had told himself many times in the past

Right now he was a man, a twenty (and about twenty-one) year-old man, he had defeated countless difficulties in his life, he had saved the world, he was one of the top duelists in the world and he even had his own fan club! However he still felt alone and useless. Even if all those fan girls were around him asking for autographs…screaming his name when he dueled… He always wished for that…gain some respect but now it felt nothing if he couldn't share his enthusiasm with her…

He started walking a bit faster

"This romance never started in the first place…so I'll have to be grateful if she is safe and sound… But I don't even know that…" he thought

He hadn't realized that he had reached the Game Shop. He rang the bell. The door opened to reveal Yugi's face. Yugi cracked a big smile.

"Hey Jounouchi! You made it after all!" he said

"Yeah! I wouldn't miss da cakes man!" Jounouchi said giving high-five with his best friend

"Oh! Here comes Jounouchi Katsuya! Guys I hope you enjoyed your food till now cause now he came to take the rest!" Honda's voice was heard from inside

"Honda you bastard!" Jounouchi yelled playfully and grabbed Honda's head in his arms both laughing their hearts out

Shizuka, who had become like a real young woman now was also giggling and Anzu was laughing loudly. Jounouchi even in his worst mood could always cheer others up!

"I hope ya're treating ma sissy well, Honda!" Jounouchi said releasing Honda from his grip

"Hey man! Not here we go again!" Honda answered back

"You guys are always the same!" Anzu commented giggling

"Hey Anz' how was your trip?"

"It was fine, thanks Jounouchi"

"Hey guys let's go! Food is getting cold!" Honda said

"Yeah! I'm starvin'!" Jounouchi said too and all walked towards the kitchen…

* * *

The clock showed midnight.

"Merry Christmas" Yugi said raising his glass of wine

"Merry Christmas!" the others responded

"You cook great Mister Muto…" Anzu was commenting

Shizuka was talking with Rebecca and Honda was laughing with Yugi and the others… Only Jounouchi was sitting in the corner drinking his wine alone. His bad mood had returned. It was Christmas. But still he was alone… Even Rebecca would leave the Game Shop in a little to go and meet Mokuba. However he was alone… The person he desired and missed was not there and he had no idea where she was or even if she was fine or not… He felt useless again…like how he felt when he lost her in the Shadow Realm from that freak Marik's dark side…like when she was talking to him about the loneliness she had felt when she was under the Orichalchos powers…

"Jounouchi…?"

He looked up to see Yugi who was looking at him with a worried look

"Aren't you feeling well?"

"I'm fine Yug'…really…" he mumbled

He felt tears threatening to burn his eyes again. He swallowed hard. That entire atmosphere in there…was now too much for him to handle. He stood up.

"I'm goin' for a walk, Yug'. Please excuse me…"

He took his jacket and he was already walking out of the door

"Jounouchi!" Yugi called after him

But Jounouchi had already left…

"Jounouchi…" he mumbled

Jounouchi was back in the cold street again, with his hands in his pockets, walking fast so he wouldn't freeze… However his soul was already freezing… All around him were walking families or couples… However he had no family…his mother didn't even want to speak to him…his father had died…and his sister was now a big girl…soon she would make her life… And what about him? What was left of him?

He knew it was unfair to think that way. He had his friends and his sister was always by his side…but tonight…this day of the year…he was feeling so alone…so frozen…

His steps leaded him to the coastline… Sea was glowing with thousands colors coming from the colorful lights from the city… He leaned against the parapet leaving the breeze caressing his hair…

"Mai…" he thought, "I miss ya, girl… Right now I wish I knew ya were fine even if that meant in da arms of another man…"

He remembered again…that day she held him close to her heart…crying… Oh how loudly her heart was beating…and how hot her tears were! He wished that her crying face wasn't the last thing he saw… Her heartbeat was beating with agony and pain…

"Mai…"

And he still remembered the way she called his name…her melodic voice

"Jounouchi…"

He froze! That voice…that voice was… He turned around and then…he saw her… The woman of his dreams…she was standing there…wearing a long coat…and her dress was long and red… Jounouchi saw that time was really kind at her. She hadn't changed in the years… She was still the same, breathtaking creature he remembered… Her hair was slightly powdered with the snow it was still falling softly and it was waving like sunlight runs on the clouds every dawn… Her face was slightly flushed by the cold…her full lips were glistering from some lipstick she was wearing. And her eyes… Oh, God those eyes… Those eyes that looked like amethyst gems were more beautiful than ever… And they were looking at him… He felt his heart beating loudly… Was that reality? Was that a dream?

"Mai…?" he managed to mumble in disbelief

And her lips cracked a small smile

"Jounouchi…" she repeated

There was no doubt! It WAS she! Flesh and blood it was she! Jounouchi found himself walking or rather half-running at her as if some magnet was pulling him and she did the same…and they found themselves in a tight embrace. They had no idea how nor when they had hugged each other…however they knew that now they were together… Jounouchi was feeling his heart bounding loudly…like he was flying to cloud nine…like he was dead and now he was alive again…

"Jounouchi…" she spoke his name for third time

Her scent reached his nostrils as her head reached just below his nose. Mai snuggled in his arms. When had he become so tall and so…so strong? When was his body so firm and strong? She found herself feeling safe in his arms…feeling alive again

"Mai…" he whispered again

He felt like he would be waking up any moment now…and he didn't want to!

"How…when…how are you back…?"

"Jounouchi…oh, Jounouchi how much I missed you!" she mumbled

Jounouchi pulled back from the embrace and held her shoulders looking at her

"A message…just a freakin' message that ya were fine! Why did you disappear like that Mai? Why?"

Mai looked away. Her shoulders were shaking slightly

"Four years! Four freaking years Mai!" Jounouchi said again

"I know Jounouchi! I know. You're right. You are absolutely right! You have no idea how much I wanted to come back at you…all of you…however I…I couldn't! I couldn't face you after everything I did to you! I hurt you beyond explanation! I wanted to travel around the world…so I would find the strength…to face you again…"

Jounouchi said nothing. He just wrapped his arms around her again. Tighter this time.

"You little idiot" he mumbled, "You arrogant and so full of yourself…Ugh! I held no bad feelings for ya from the very beginning! I was searchin' for ya everywhere! So I would apologize for leavin' ya alone in da hands of that creep!"

Mai gasped.

"J-Jounouchi…"

"I wanted to see ya and tell ya how sorry I am… That I wasn't good friend for ya…that I left you alone… Dammit Mai! Four freaking years! Ya didn't even give me a call! A freakin' message!"

His embrace became tighter. He forgot about all of his childish shyness. He was holding her. She was there now…there in his arms…the only real thing in the world.

"I missed ya, ya little arrogant brat! I missed ya! I only wanted to know that ya were fine! Dammit Mai can't ya see it? Are you blind?! I love ya you fool! I always did! And I always will!"

Now Mai's eyes opened as wide as they would…and then filled with tears

"J-Jounouchi…"

Her arms wrapped around him again…slowly and her tears were flowing from her eyes.

"I love you too…" she whispered in a shaking voice, "You stupid boy…I love you!"

Now it was Jounouchi's turn to gasp in surprise. He pulled back from the embrace and held her shoulders again.

"Really Mai? Really?"

She was in tears, but she was smiling

"Of course. I loved you! Since God knows when… Jounouchi…it just took me long to realize…"

"Mai…" he whispered and with shaking hands cupped her face, "Then why didn't ya say anything? Ever? Why?"

Her smile fell and became bitter

"And who was I to claim your heart Jounouchi? You are a great person with golden heart…while I…look what I've done to you… A wicked woman like me…should never…"

"Oh shut up…" he said.

It wasn't anger in his voice. Just tenderness… She looked up and looked deeply in his honey eyes in disbelief

"Ya talk too much, blondie…" he said with a smile

He found himself leaning down… Her hands cupped his face too…and leaned up slowly…

"Mai…" he whispered

"Jounouchi…" she whispered back…

And their lips met…for the first time. Jounouchi felt his heart flattering in his chest. Their eyes were closed in delight as they were lost in their own world… His arms wrapped around her and she did the same as the kiss became more heated as their lips started dancing in a wind dance in perfect harmony… They were both thirsty for each other… Jounouchi's hands went in her golden hair and she released a soft moan in his mouth. They seemed like drinking each other's souls…as if they wanted to become one… The annoying need for air made them break their kissing and look at each other panting…

"By all heavens Mai…that was freakin awesome!" he said

Mai wasn't less surprised

"He is a great kisser…that newbie! I never thought… No. No, he is not a newbie anymore…he is a man! A great and a perfect man…"

Jounouchi's hand caressed her cheek lovingly

"Mai…" he whispered

They remained there, gazing the sea, Jounouchi having his arm around her waist and she was leaning her head against his shoulder… And after some minutes they started walking together

"I haven't heard ya for ages! How have ya been?" Jounouchi asked

"Fine" she smiled, "Traveled here and there. However what about you? How are you? How's everyone? Your sister?"

"They're all fine Mai"

"Your Father and Mother?"

Jounouchi's smile fell.

"Dad died some years ago…and Mom doesn't really speak ta me…"

Mai cupped her mouth with her hand

"Oh, God Jounouchi…I am sorry. I didn't know…"

"Don't be. It's okay, really. Dad was drinking a lot…it was da only natural…"

Jounouchi sighed and the smile went back to his face

"Come on! Let's go to da others! Everyone will be so happy ta see ya!"

Mai though held his arm before he had the chance to walk.

"No please…" she whispered, "Not yet…not now… Right now I only want to be with you… Only with you…"

Jounouchi simply pulled her in and gave her a soft peck on the lips

"Then…whaddya want to do?" he asked her softly

She smiled

"How about coming to my house…? I have rented an apartment close by… How about coming up for…a drink…?"

Jounouchi smiled and nodded.

"Yes. A drink sounds good…"

Suddenly he forgot about everything else… It was just he and her…

* * *

They walked a bit further and Mai leaded him to a block of flats. She unlocked the entrance door and they walked in. After climbing some stairs they reached a door. Mai unlocked it too and entered the apartment. It was a luxurious yet simple and elegant living room. On the right there was a fireplace where fire was burning slowly. Right opposite the fire there was a coach and right behind it, some meters away was the table and a kitchen. The place was one-room without walls to distinguish the one room than the other so it was living room and kitchen and dining room. It was really spacious. On the coach there was a warm blanket wrapped and right in front of the fireplace there was a thick and warm longhaired handmade carpet made of sheep fleece. Jounouchi remained there staring at it but most of all he was staring at her…her who the fire was making her look like golden…like goddess…

"You left with the fire on?" he asked sheepishly

She looked away

"Yeah…I was planning to come back right away…" she said in a low voice

Jounouchi was feeling his heart beating so loud as if it was tearing his chest to get out with each beat. She looked stunning…she looked…indescribable…

"The…bar is over there…" she said

But then it was when the magnet pulled them close again. Jounouchi crushed his lips against Mai's with such an immense passion that the blonde woman was taken aback for a second but she returned the kiss with equal passion…

Suddenly his clothes…her clothes were both great bother to them both… He wanted to touch her…touch her for real… Impatient and swift, yet soft moves from his hands removed Mai's coat to reveal the wonderful dress with the low till her stomach cleavage and open till her hips back… Their kiss wasn't broken yet. With equally impatient moves Mai removed Jounouchi's jacket. Both were devouring each other's mouths as if they were famished and only that kiss would make them gorged… Jounouchi pinned her against the wall kissing her and his tongue entered her mouth crossing paths with hers… The kiss became deeper as Mai released a soft moan in his mouth and Jounouchi kept growling… Mai wrapped her legs around Jounouchi's waist… Her hands were holding Jounouchi's shirt at first before getting sank into his golden hair pulling his head closer to her…

Their lips parted only by the annoying breaks for air and only to get crushed onto each other again… It was when Jounouchi left her lips to start planting hot, wet kisses on her long neck and Mai was moaning softly pulling him even closer…experienced and desirable as always… Jounouchi couldn't believe what he was doing… Soon they were both lying on the floor, on the carpet in front of the fireplace…rolling on it softly as Jounouchi was again kissing her…and his hand slowly slipped her dress off her shoulders…leaving her pure and beautiful under him… His lips were moving hungrily on her neck…on her skin that looked golden at the light of the fireplace that was the only thing illuminating the room… Mai's experienced hands were slowly unbuttoning his shirt…and then running up and down his hard chest and his strong like stone abs…

And as time moved they were both naked and happy under the light of fire…their bodies clinging together in a mass that was hard to distinguish who was who… As Mai was clenching her nails on his broad back…leaving marks on it…and Jounouchi holding her there…safe and loved… As much as she had never felt in her life… And the soundless rhythm…that wonderful dance of love continued as the lovers kept their passionate kissing and soft movements… Mai was leaning her head back…and Jounouchi was kissing her neck… The forbidden fruit that was her body…

Oh that was how heaven should feel like!

They were creating love…they creating feelings that they had gathered in them for years… As the positions changed countless times… And their lips were devouring each other… Their sighs and moans of contentment filled the room…filled their world… The soft touch on the skin… The soul upon the soul…

It was pure… It was love…

* * *

Time passed and the fire was dying out slowly… Mai and Jounouchi were wrapped into the blanket that used to be on the coach. Jounouchi was leaning against the wall with his back against it, sitting on the floor and Mai was lieing on him…safe…loved… No one had ever made her feel such things ever again. She had relationships with men, many times…however no one…no one even reached Jounouchi… This man was kind…had golden heart…he was forgiving…supportive… He was perfect…

"Mai…?" Jounouchi's voice was heard low and husky, yet soft

"Yes…?" she asked

"You said that you felt unworthy for me…"

"Yes." She said

"Well that's not true. I was the one who was feeling unworthy"

She looked at him

"Jounouchi…?"

"I mean come on… Ya are perfect Mai… When we met I was sixteen years old…and ya were a woman… How could I honestly have any chances with ya? Ya had fame…money…experience…while I was on the contrary like the polar opposite for ya!"

She smiled. The fire was creaking softly in the fireplace releasing a pleasant smell…

"But still I love ya Mai… And I don't care what the others will say… I love ya and nothing will change that…"

She smiled

"I love you too Jounouchi… I never felt anything like that with anyone before…and I haven't told you but…but honestly you are the one who taught me how to actually live…you and your friends… You are a true friend Jounouchi…"

Jounouchi smiled and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I failed to protect you back then…and ya suffered a lot… I am sorry I couldn't protect ya… But I want ya to know dat ain't happening again… I will protect ya now and never allow ya ta leave us again…"

His eyes felt heavy… That atmosphere was so warm…so beautiful…and having her in his arms… He just couldn't believe it! He had made love to Mai…the woman of his dreams… The moment was perfect… It felt as if nothing could ruin it… Jounouchi simply wanted to stay like that forever…

"Jounouchi…" she whispered, "Thank you…"

"Mai…" he whispered, "I want ya ta stay by my side forever… I know it sounds cliché and honestly I can't believe I'm sayin' it myself…"

That made Mai chuckle a little. Always the same…the boy she met that would make her smile… No…not a boy… A man…a man with golden heart…

"And I swear Mai…I swear that I will protect you…and do my best for your happiness…"

Mai looked at him with pleasant disbelief and then smiled and said

"Yes!"

And she leaned her head on him closing her eyes… Jounouchi's eyes closed too…and soon both of them drifted to sleep… Neither of the two noticed the slow sound of a cell phone that rang inside Jounouchi's pocket in the jacket that was fallen to the other corner of the room…

* * *

Yugi hung up the phone and looked at it. He wasn't worried tough… He was smiling

"Well Yugi? Did he answer?" Anzu asked worried.

Yugi smiled again, softly and shook his head

"No. However I am sure he is fine guys…"

"How do you know?"

Yugi looked up with a smile

"I just have a feeling about it…"

He smiled to himself

"You did it pal…" he thought, "Finally your story is about to start too, huh?"

Finally they would all live happy ever after…

* * *

**Hello guys! This is a late Christmas one-shot! Polarshipping! This pairing seriously couldn't it be more obvious in the series?**

**Alright that is just personal opinion of course...**

**Anyway story taking place after the anime. Jounouchi is now an adult and he misses Mai who has left right after Orichalcos incident and never heard of her again...and in Christmas he feels her absense even more...especially when all his friends have found someone to love and date... However that year something changes**

**A small love story between Jounouchi Katsuya and Kujaku Mai on how their relationship started! I hope you liked it! Especially my good friends!**

**Please review me ^^**


End file.
